


Four Years Can Change You

by Colormysoultraurig



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colormysoultraurig/pseuds/Colormysoultraurig
Summary: Four years ago neither one of them would've believed anyone who said they'd be in love just four short years later.





	Four Years Can Change You

She walked into school with her low cut shirt and tight pants. She wore it to impress someone, of course she did. It doesn't seem like Casey but she'd changed over the last four years.

She found her way to the lost little corner under the stairwell only to see the person she'd longed to see for as long as he was away.

His hair was a beautiful mess, his eyes a swimming pool of emotion, his clothes just the perfect amount of cocky but style, and his voice was deep and gruff just the way she liked it.

"Could you have worn anything a little less sexy?"

"Ohh shut it you know you love it!"

"Never said I didn't"

That was it, that sexy smirk, his unruly way to make her melt, and just the fact that he was staring at her with pure love, made her lose it. She took the extra step towards him grasped his lips with hers, putting all the longing and love she had for him into it.

It want the first, it certainly wouldn't be the last, but by god it was the best so far. Each time she feels like she's flying, like she's finally reaching what she's been trying to grasp her whole life.

He feels the same way, completely and hopelessly in love with the beautiful brunette with eyes like the sea, standing in front of him.

She wouldn't trade him for the world.

He wouldn't trade her for the universe.

Four years ago neither one of them would've believed anyone who said they'd be in love just four short years later.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FF 2 years ago.


End file.
